


Marriage is More Than a Ring on Your Pretty Little Finger

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted a small wedding. Cas wanted a traditional angel marriage. They compromised,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is More Than a Ring on Your Pretty Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005989) by [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby). 



> Somewhat inspired by bookkbaby's fic "The Cabin" in which there is some angel marriage and some ideas reused from The Cabin. There is no relation to their fic but I got inspired while reading it to write this so I figured I'd do some promoting. Enjoy.

Dean was the one that proposed to Castiel.

On a quiet evening, Dean was sitting at the table in the motel looking up some articles from the case they were working while Castiel was sitting across from him with John's journal looking for whatever the hell it was they were dealing with. Wendigo, maybe? No. Probably not. Probably some freaky-ass monster they've never heard of. Sam was at the library. Obviously they were pretty damn clueless as to what this thing was.

Dean looked up from his laptop at Cas and smiled to himself. He  _just kept staring._ And he couldn't stop.

The hunter was getting this sort of uncontrollable urge to marry the man-  _angel_ , right here and now. He just looked so peaceful.

Castiel sighed and looked up to meet the eyes of his boyfriend, his eyes looking nowhere near as affectionate as Dean's were at the moment. They screamed ' _Get your ass back to work. We've got a job.'_  "Dean," Cas warned, "you're staring and it is distracting."

Before Dean could find a verbal filter for his mouth, he found himself uttering a quiet, but easily understood, "marry me, Cas."

The angel's eyes bugged out as soon as he said it, and Cas found he couldn't speak for a minute. Dean looked at him expectantly, eyes showing no doubt. "You- you want to marry me, Dean?"

"Yes."

Every second Dean didn't get an answer his facial expressions closed off a little more. Not too much longer (thankfully), Cas was nodding, mumbling "yes" over and over quietly and Dean chuckled, getting up to pull Cas into a hug.

Dean laughed, it was loud and obnoxious, and it was also a bit psychotic, but he did it nonetheless. "I'm engaged," he said, only now just realizing the laughing had turned to crying as he hugged his fiance tighter. "God, I love you so much, Cas."

Cas was crying too. "I love you, Dean. There is nothing I love more than you."

"Not- not even God?" Dean asked him, pulling away in shock.

The angel smiled. Shaking his head in a silent 'no' he pulled Dean back into a hug and stayed like that without moving. Not even when Sam came back with some answers.

* * *

The wedding was small.

And by small I mean it was literally just the two grooms. No priest, no family or friends, no photographer; it was just Dean and Castiel.

This was common of angel marriage. It was traditionally private, with no outside witnesses.

Dean didn't want anyone to be at the wedding (except for him and Cas, of course, but that is sort of implied) and Castiel wanted a traditional angel wedding. In the end, they both got their way.

Cas had taken the two to a small and abandoned cabin away from humanity and invisible to anything supernatural in order for the spells to work correctly and in their favor. It was a nice cabin, you couldn't even tell it was abandoned and hundreds of years old, though that is thanks to the restorative power of the grace Castiel had seeping through the walls.

In a traditional angel wedding, the two angels would extend their wings and touch the tips together through the whole spell. Of course, Dean didn't have wings and he couldn't see Cas' in their true form, so Cas just settled the tips of his wings on Dean's shoulders, and Dean tried not to ask Castiel a million times to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. They were.

The two grooms had to be in place by sunset (or sunrise, either would work, though Dean wasn't partictularly keen on getting married at the crack of dawn), which is when the spell would begin.

"Dean Winchester," the angel begun, voice bellowing with sophistication and self-confidence and eyes shining with love and happiness as he spoke off the words of the ritual. "From this day forth I accept the responsibility of bonding my grace with your soul and swear unto the heavens that I will love and cherish you until the end of my existence."

Dean smiled and begun to read his part, voice shaky and slower than Cas' was. He didn't want to accidentally mess something up. "Castiel. From this day forth I accept the responsibility of bonding your grace with my soul and swear unto the heavens that I will love and cherish you until the end of my existence."  _And longer_ , he thought, upset that he couldn't say that part aloud without risk of messing something up. Though from the look on the angel's face, he knew.

And now for the actual bonding process. Dean was informed by Castiel earlier that this part probably wouldn't hurt, it'd just feel really goddamn weird.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's left shoulder, covering the hand print and making Dean shiver a little at the feeling. Dean placed his hand on Cas' left shoulder too, and prepared to say his part of the spell.

"I bond your soul with my grace and therefore allow you into me mentally and physically, our beings shared as one," Cas said, voice firm as his eyes fluttered shut, and Dean felt a tingling in his shoulder that slowly engulfed his whole body.

"I bond your grace with my soul," Dean said, voice no longer shaking as he felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him, and closed his eyes too. "And therefore allow you into me mentally and physically, our beings shared as one."

Dean felt a jolt of electricity pass through him and he felt amazing, eyes fluttering open to look at Castiel as he looked exactly how Dean felt. It was then that he noticed the black wings emerging from Castiel's back and stared. Stared until Cas' eyes opened too and smiled, removing his hand from Dean's shoulder.

"We're done. We're married," Cas said, staring at Dean in awe as Dean stared the same way at Cas' wings.

They were big and beautiful, mostly black but with hints of gold and blue in them too, with a slightly iridescent feel to them that only grew as Dean stared.

"Wait, hang on," Dean exclaimed as he peeled his eyes away from the wings and down at his hand which was now rummaging through his pockets for it.

For the ring he got Cas.

"Here it is! Give me your left hand." Cas immediately obeyed, watching and smiling as he looked at the beautiful ring his husband had got for him.

It was silver and traditional, but with small and subtle engravings of wings on it and a sapphire in between the two wings.

Before either one of them could say anything, Cas grabbed the sides of Dean's face and pressed their lips together, sweet and loving.

"I'm guessing you hate it?" Dean asked sarcastically as they pulled away, leaning in to rest his forhead to Cas'.

"I love it," Cas whispered. "I love you."

Dean closed his eyes and pulled his husband into his arms and whispered back. "I love you too, sweetheart. Hey, let's go to that hotel we booked. I'd like to see your wings in action." He said the last part with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye and Cas zapped them over to the hotel.

When they arrived, Dean pulled his husband into a hug and hesitantly raked his hands through Cas' wings. When the angel moaned, Dean smiled and pulled away, moving to behind him to better reach the wings.

The hunter slowly moved his hands from the base of the wings up and massaged, earning a low growl from the angel before he was pinned against the wall, kiss after kiss placed on his neck and jaw and lips.

* * *

You know? Dean liked the idea of being able to wake up next to his husband every morning. Not that they didn't already do that, just the title of "husband" made everything a little different.

A good kind of different.

* * *

FIN

 


End file.
